Games Of A Broken Heart
by BlueBerry98
Summary: When you find love at a young age it can easily turn into obsession and that is exactly what has happened to Eric. His first and only love is somewhere and he make sure that they meet again. One big question that centres around their relationship is why she broke both thier hearts. Can they mend what has been broken or will they continue to play games? (Currently on hold sorry)
1. The Thorn In His Heart

**Hey Guys I know its been a long long time. I have kind of lost intrest with all my other fanfics due to certain things like college etc.. But here I am with something new. This is a tester to see how people react. I actually will hopefully continue this as I'm writing it for a college society I help run so fear not I will finish this, I am determined. Please let me know what you think to it. Rated M for language and there will be sexual references and situations further on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent sadly, or any characters from it. I do however own my OC haha. Not writing this for any profit.**

Games Of A Broken Heart

Chapter One: The Thorn In His Heart

With an unwavering gaze they watched the bright orb of light slowly sink behind the fence that encased their city. The peach and yellow tones dyed the rolling clouds above; a soft warmth caressed their cheeks as the summer breeze ran its course. They let their legs swing off the edge of the building that stood high above the ground; their fingers laced together in an unspoken bond. It wasn't long until the threads of light mingling with the heavens, faded into a chalky mauve colour before finally melting into an inky darkness. Stars twinkled like glowing embers around the argent disc that cast brilliant rays of moonlight onto the sleepy world bellow. Each moment they were up here made them free. They could spread their wings and let the wind carry them beyond the horizon.

"I wonder what is out there" the black haired beauty questioned. Her voice was a light melody that sang to the boy next to her. He sifted slightly on the gravel he sat on, moving closer to the girl. Her young features highlighted in the moonlight, making her look slightly older than the sixteen year old she was.

"Out where?" he asked back without his gaze leaving her profile. She was still unaware of his loving stare.

"Beyond the fence." Her whisper drifting on the breeze that still circulated. Her words were spoken with a forgiveness behind them, as if she was sorry to even think of leaving the place she called home. Her curious nature however, made her mind stir and dream about all the possible things that could exist outside the boundaries she had been given; boundaries they all had been given.

The boy, Eric squeezed her hand slightly, the pressure making her eyes final meet his. Even in the moonlight he could see the transparent icy blue of her orbs. The magic that she held within them calling to him. "One day I will be a Dauntless leader, and I promise you I will tell you what lies beyond the fence." Her smile was shy but enchanting never the less. "I promise Lace." His nickname for her caused her heart to skip a beat. A peaceful silence stretch between them as they watched out over the city once more. Each teen wanting these memories to be etched into there being for as long as they lived. The past few months had been just the same. Memories that neither could forget, even if they tried. "Transfer with me." He finally said around midnight. The moon hung so close in front of them they could reach out and almost touch it.

A sigh escaped her beautiful lips before words thick with raw emotion followed. "You know I can't." Tears fluttered down her cheeks, staining the flesh there. He wanted her to look at him but her eyes were set firmly on their destination. "Please don't do this again." Her pleads fell on deaf ears of a boy who was not used to not getting his own way.

"Why not Lacey?" his voice was raised slightly with his anger. "We are both sixteen and can both choose which faction we want to belong to. It's part of the law of the city! Please Lacey, I love you." He whispered the last three words into the night sky as if they were the biggest secret he held. He grasped her chin gentle with a feather touch, bringing her eyes to meet his stormy ones. Tiny flecks of silver sparkled at him from them, but so did tears that spilled over slowly.

"Eric, we are only sixteen, that's the thing. We don't know what love is, not yet. A crush is what this is."

"Don't say that Lace." Eric felt his own tears threaten to fall but refused them to. He had not even cried when his own mother had died because it showed he was weak, and he certainly wouldn't be weak because the girl he loved was breaking his heart.

"Eric" She placed her small palm on his cheek. "I'm Factionless. Always have been, and always will be. I can never transfer. When you get to Dauntless, we can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry." Her heart too was shattering into a million unfixable pieces. There was nothing neither of them could do thought, as they knew this was how it had to be; there was no way in this world that they could be together. "Remember me Eric. Remember all the memories engraved in here" she placed her hand over his heart, feeling the thumping of it.

"You'll always be the thorn stuck in my heart, Lacey Miller." Sadness filled the night as both said their goodbyes to each other. She slipped her hand from his for the last time, knowing it would never feel his warmth again. Her soft lips touched his lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. Silently she stood and climbed down the fire escape on the outside of the building before running all the way back to Factionless. Tears flowed even more now. As she disappeared from Eric's sight he let single tear fall. Quickly he wiped it away and swore to himself that as soon as he became leader in Dauntless, he would not stop until he found her again. Lacey Miller would be his; no matter what the law says. The thorn in his heart would be lodged there until the day she came home; home to him.


	2. That's How We Play

**Hey Guys hope you had a lovely week. Here is my second chapter to Games Of A Broken Heart. This is set three years later so Eric and Lacey are now 19. This is where the story will now start from. Also I will probably be updating every Monday as this is a story for my Writing Club on a Monday. Let me know what you think and have a lovely week until next time we meet. :)**

Chapter Two: That's How We Play

Feet pounded the cracked pavement methodically as they jogged through Dauntless into the outskirts between all the factions. Panting came from exhausted initiates. Eric however pushed them harder; his stamina was great. Muscle built up in his arms and chest made him fit and strong. Gone were the days he was a weak nerdy Erudite boy, now he was a leader. A leader of Dauntless; everything he said he would be. Truth be he had been a leader for three years now. Being the youngest leader had great responsibility but also great power; with that also came fear. A smirk appeared on his face at the initiates slowed behind him, afraid to collapse. He slowed his pace to theirs before coming to a halt. "Take a quick break" he bellowed. Sighs of relief fell on his ears as he watched the weak sixteen year olds slump to the ground. He remembers being them once; he also remembers his promise. Ever since he became leader he had worked to get his Lace back with him. All the faction leaders were aware of this girl and Eric had used manipulation to pull on their puppet strings. If he could find her and convince her to come to Dauntless she could stay. Eric had told them about her fighting abilities and mind state; she was born to be Dauntless. If she hadn't of been born factionless no doubt her aptitude would be for the faction he now part controlled. Three long years it had taken him to get part one of his plan into action, and now since yesterday in fact part two began.

He scanned the area they had stopped in, looking for his beauty. A growl rumbled deep in his chest when all he saw was roaming factionless men and women. Their clothes were torn and sewn multiple times, and he remembered the time he gave Lacey his Erudite blazer. It was too long on her sleeves but fitted her small frame. It was the first time they held hands. A rare smile crept on his face for a millisecond as he replayed the memory in his head.

"Eric." His name being called broke him from his day dream.

"What?" he rumbled as Four approached him. Four was annoying as hell and beat him in initiation, but the two were friends and thankfully Four, the git, didn't take leadership making Eric very happy indeed.

"The guys patrolling have some info for you regarding Lacey _._ " Most of Dauntless also knew about Eric's plan. No-one apart from the faction leaders ever questioned why he wanted to bring a factionless girl into their community; they were too scared. Four being no exception to his friend. Lacey was a topic you never quizzed.

Eric nodded with a scowl on his face. His long confident strides made him brisk past Four and the initiates. The guys patrolling stopped by Eric. They were in full Dauntless uniform, equipped with guns an all. "What is it gentleman?" Eric asked. Clear and commanding.

"She was last seen at the fence. Earlier she was on top of that building" one of them pointed up at the building towering over them. Eric smirked. She had always been reckless, but so had he. He soon recognised the rust red fire escape on the building and the busted windows. She had been sat where they had that night their hearts had broken. "She should be here in the next five minutes Sir."

Eric smirked happily. His plan was finally fitting into place after all this time. He thanked the guys and wondered back to his initiate group. "She's coming home" Eric said to Four, his posture straight and hands clasped behind his back. He remained the proper leader he was and would until he had her safely locked in his apartment.

"Eric" Four sighed. "I'm happy for you man, I really am, but…"

"But what?" Eric glared at Four; his jaw tense and twitching slightly.

"Don't you think it's unfair? She made her choice when you were sixteen. Technically she can't be in Dauntless due to law. I don't know how you did it man. I admire you for that but… she isn't your property to dictate." Four spoke softly to his friend while trying to tread carefully but make him see common sense at the same time.

Another growl erupted from Eric causing the initiates to turn to their trainers. "You're my friend Four but be careful. I will end you if I have to. She made a poor choice and she will realise that when back in my arms!" Eric raised his voice in anger. "Lace is mine, always had been, so she will do what I say. Am I clear?" Four swallowed thickly at Eric's stormy glare. He nodded quickly, afraid of his friend.

All was silence for a while until the familiar melody reached his ears. "Eric?" He darted his head around with everyone else to see her standing in between two buildings just entering the area they are in. She was still small in height with a smallish frame. Her black locks tumbled down in loose curls to her mid back. Her legs still slender and long for her height. He noticed that even in the torn clothes she wore, her waist was still narrow and defined; her body classed as top hourglass. Her boobs had finally come in and were more than a handful for his masculine hands. His eyes travelled to her face. Her soft features no longer girlish but those of a woman. Youth still played a big part on her fair skin. Plump rosy lips beckoned him as did those ice blue eyes. They drew him in like a siren drew a sailor to the sea. He also noticed his old blazer fitting snugly around her torso.

"Lace." He was different to the last time she saw him. He was broader, more muscular and defined. He stood taller than her now, obviously an outcome from a growth spirt. Blonde hair was still short and styled immaculately, and eyes like the eye of a storm still emulating intensity. He now had black ink marking his skin on him neck and arms, dipping below the tight form fitting black V-neck he wore. He was not the nerd she had never though she would see again. "Nice to see you again Lace."

"You too Eric. Although I can't say it was to hear you." Eric's deep chuckle rippled through the stagnant air at her comment.

"Lacey Miller, the thorn stuck in my heart." His voice was silvery; clear and loud.

"Eric Coulter, the boy who always gets what he wants." A faint smirk appeared on her features, making him laugh once again. "As much as this reunite is lovely, you shouldn't have tried to find me. Three years I've kept under the radar. How did you do it?"

"Well when your leader you can do anything. Eyes and ears everywhere."

"You always said you would become a leader, congrats." She clapped sincerely and he bowled playfully. It was as if there wasn't two dozen other people there with them.

"I believe I promised you that when I was leader, I would tell you what lies beyond the fence, did I not?" Eric raised his pierced eyebrow. Lacey noticed the silver ball reflecting in the sunlight and decided it looked quite nice. Gave him a smouldering look.

"We were sixteen. I never believed it would happen Eric." She was silent for a while before she spoke again with clear voice. "I'm not coming with you Eric." His face slowly darkened as he strode over to her, stopping so they were just a few feet apart. He saw the twinkle her eyes still possessed but also the sadness behind them; the sadness he saw the last time they met.

"Yes you are. You broke my heart and now you're going to fix it" Eric pronounced every word perfectly as they rolled of his tongue with ease. "I pulled strings, so don't you dare tell me you can't because you're factionless. None of that comes into play anymore." The fire of anger was rising in Eric and everyone saw. It seemed the only person not absolutely shitting there pants right now was Lacey. His Lace.

"Eric" she breathed, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I broke my heart too." Her voice was just audible for him to hear.

Suddenly waves of emotion rolled over him. He reached out and gently clasped her chin, like that night and lifted her gaze to his. He took his time to search her eyes before drifting to her mouth. Wetting his lips slightly he thought what to do next. He finally came to the conclusion to speak. "If you don't come willingly with me, then I will have to arrest you."

"Arrest me?" Lacey's face contorted beautifully, making her look innocent but sexy at the same time. "You wouldn't?" She was searching him for any sign but found nothing. "You wouldn't Eric."

"Now that sounds like a challenge to me" Eric smirked with a chuckle. Panic filled her eyes and masked her lovely features. "You want to play a game Lace? I know you like to play games" he whispered seductively in her ear. As he leant back he saw her body shiver slightly making his ego swell big time. "One rule in this game." He waited for all her attention; her eyes staring into his. "There are n rules." With that he let go of her face. She flinched suddenly and bolted off. Eric's chuckle was husky and loud. "The one to catch her gets a day of training with no point deductions. Or if it's anyone else we can work out your reward. Now go!" He bellowed the last words and all initiates, no matter how tired ran off after her. The two guys patrolling ran off too, clearly wanting a reward.

"You're scaring her away mate" Four tapped Eric on the shoulder.

"Nah. I know her and she loves to play games. This is fun to her. Part of the reckless nature she has" Eric smirked.

"As long as you know what you're doing" Four said as he sprinted off in the direction everyone else went.

"Oh, I do." Eric then turned on his heel, nodded to the factionless who witness the whole think and began jogging off the other direction. He knew where she was going. He knew how she played.

~~: Page Break :~~

She ran as fast as her legs could possibly move. Meandering through old crumbling buildings with the red dust from the bricks floating in the air. The breeze similar to that last night, blew her onyx locks behind her speeding body. She couldn't hear footsteps behind her now, her double backing on herself worked. They were headed in the wrong direction. She smiled as she started to slow down to a light jog. Just as she was rounding a corner an arm wrapped round her waist, lifting her with ease of the floor. A shriek escaped her mouth as Eric swung her around so her back met a wall. He didn't push her with strength but even the slightest pressure made brick fall from the building.

"You forgot I know how you play" Eric whispered in her ear. His warm breath caressed her cheek. The whole length of his body pinned her to the wall but his hands rested perfectly on her waist. "Did you have fun with our game?" Lacey inhaled deeply and let out a silent 'yes'. She had forgotten in her hurt and denial how much she had missed Eric. So very much. "No will you come with me?"

Lacey's face dropped with her eyes. Eric's warm hand cupped her face, his thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek. After a few moments of silence with Eric searching her face, she finally spoke. "I can't."

Suddenly his hand was gone, instead it was curled into a fist and smashed into the wall beside her head. Brick dust scattered as he did this, with a small yelp from Lacey. Her eyes shot to his face. While she was full of panic, not fear, he was full of anger. He knew no matter what he did he could never scare her; she was never afraid of him.

"Why can't you?" he demanded. "Why the fuck not? Don't give me shit Lace, because I already told you it doesn't matter!" Lacey stayed silent, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. This made Eric angrier but more pissed as well. In an affectionate way he lent his forehead against hers. "Don't break our hearts again" he said in a whisper. He still got no response out of her making him more agitated. It was time he used a different approach. With a sigh he spoke. "How about we play a game? The game is called trail and stay."

Gradually her eyes shifted to his, their foreheads still resting together. "What game is that?" As shit eating grin erupted on Eric's face as the Lacey he had always known came out of her shell. She responded to 'games'; it was a way she coped with the loss of her childhood.

Eric chuckled lightly before continuing to explain the game. "You come with me to Dauntless for a week. Next Monday at precisely," he glanced at his watch. "At 5:34 pm you can decide whether to leave or stay. In those seven days I will make you fall in love with me all over again, but if you don't I will let you go and never come after you again." Each word was like a stab wound to his own chest, but he knew how to play her.

She thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "You promise? Seven days?"

"I promise Lace. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" She shook her head. "So what do you say? Will you play this game Lace? One last game with me?"

"Ok."

Eric smile beamed and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. Burying his head in her hair, that was like a curtain of silk. "You won't regret this."

Suddenly footsteps rumbled round the corner and came to a stop. "Aw man" one initiate exclaimed.

"No fair Eric!"

"What about the reward?"

"There is none. Now shut the fuck up!" Eric bellowed loudly near her ear, causing her to cringe slightly. "Four take em' back to Dauntless, I have to go with Lace to pick up her stuff. Inform Max of our visitor." Four nodded and commanded everyone to jog behind him back to the compound. When all were out of sight, even the two guys that had been patrolling, Eric placed a chaste kiss to her lips. They were still the same as before; moulded for him.


	3. Blue Blazer Teddy Bear

**New chapter for you lovely people. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, favourite and followed this story and me as an author. I am so grateful! Anyway on with the next chapter hope you like it. Have a lovely week and see you next Monday :)**

Chapter Three: Blue Blazer Teddy Bear

The walk towards factionless was awkward. After three years Lacey was finding it hard to catch up to what was actually happening this very second. With Eric one step behind her, his feet falling into pace with hers, she found it hard to breath. She knew sooner or later everything would come crashing into her like a brick wall. All the guards she had put up, had just been obliterated by Eric in one swoop. Eric on the other hand was smiling like a fool. He was happily admiring the way Lacey's bum wiggled slightly as she walked. She really had become a young woman now, and looked sexy as hell.

"So…" he drawled, breaking the silent tension between them. " How have you been?"

A furrow between Lacey's brows appeared in confusion, but she didn't question him and kept looking forwards. "Fine. You?" Manners had never escaped Lacey. She maybe factionless but she was still polite.

"Good. I'm marvellous now though." A quick glance behind her made Lacey see Eric wiggle an eyebrow. A frustrated sigh left her and she began to walk faster. Eric of course caught up no problem; soon falling into step next to her. He was so close that she could feel the warmth of his bare biceps. "Had any relationships while I was away?"

Lacey rolled her eyes and answered in a low voice. "No." Eric smirked at her growl like response.

"Really?" he said in a high octave. "Guess none of the factionless scum does it for you huh?" he chuckled. He could see Lacey grit her teeth with anger, but he didn't stop. He had always loved pushing her buttons. "No fuck buddies?"

"No Eric. Ok I haven't but I'm guessing you have so just shut up! I agreed to come to Dauntless with you ok? You were acting like a love sick puppy minutes ago, now your just being an arsehole!" Lacey erupted, coming to a standstill. She was seething.

Eric smirked at her reaction before pushing her to start walking again; his hand lingering on the curve of her back. "Just asking Lace" he whispered devilishly in her ear. "And as a matter of fact, I haven't had girlfriend's just shags. I had to get practise in somewhere. No need to be jealous." Lacey growled and stormed off ahead of him by a few feet. Eric just laughed and jogged lightly up to her; he knew he was being a dick and he loved it. Three years of missing out was a long time.

Lacey huffed then kept her silence right up until they reached factionless. Eric followed her keeping a look out. He wasn't scared of being caught in factionless, but something niggling in him told him to blend into the background here. He watch Lacey climb up a fire escape before elegantly twisting over a bar and hopping under it. He looked in awe as this graceful creature moving. She walked over the mesh steel before sliding open a grimy window and sliding inside. Seconds later she popped her head out and called to him "You coming or what?" The anger was still in her voice which made him grin slightly. Nimbly he followed her movements, less graceful than her but smooth never the less. Lacey watched him and before she knew it he was in front of the window wanting access to her place.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Lacey stretched her arms out to gesture at the small room. Eric climbed in, nearly tripping over the bed that was literally just under the window. With an 'omh' he stumbled but caught himself on the bed post. Lacey let a giggle escape her lips before she turned to the tiny closet, mere inches from the bed. The room was hardly bigger than a prison cell, well actually the ones at Dauntless were bigger.

"Nice place" Eric mumbled as he scanned the room. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, down the hall. This used to be accommodation for students way before the war so I share the bathroom with others. Nice huh?" Lacey scrunched up her face. Eric smirked at her reaction, but watched as she still busied herself. Pulling out a worn black rucksack she started to roll up a spare top, trousers and jumper. Placing each item in the rucksack she then shoved what Eric could see as plain underwear. He made a mental note to rectify the situation. She put some simple toiletries, a hairbrush and tooth brush with paste in her bag before zipping it up and swinging it on her back. The small space in the room nearly made the rucksack hit Eric in the face. "I'm so sorry" she gasped putting her hand to her mouth as Eric quickly stepped back.

"No problem sweet cheeks" Eric chuckled. "Is that all? Nothing else?" Lacey shock her head. "Really? Nothing?"

"Oh hang on" Lacey said as she moved to her bed. She pulled out a tiny teddy from under her bed. The thing was threadbare in places and the blue bowtie around its neck had faded. "Can't believe I almost forgot him." Lacey pocketed the bear in her, or Eric's old blazer. A genuine smile spread on Eric's face.

"You kept the bear?"

Lacey's cheeks became slightly red with blush and she avoided eye contact. "I wanted to remember you" she whispered. There was a long pause of silence between them. Eric couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had given her the teddy bear one week before choosing ceremony, and that night. It had been the last thing his mother had given him before she died. He remembered Lacey begging him to keep it to remember his mother but he had just put it in her pocket and said that 'old memories will be mixing with new ones'. "Well, um we should get going then."

Eric nodded before heading out the window. Lacey slid it down gentle, not making a sound before hopping to the ground in her routine. Eric landed next to her with a heavy thump but just began to walk. Lacey giggled at his swagger and followed. When she realised they were heading away from the train tracks she pulled on his arm, making him stop. With a furrow on his chiselled face she explained. "The train is quicker to Dauntless."

"Yeah but excises" he said and instantly regretted it as he realised he sounded quite stupid.

"Yeah but one, I'm lazy and two, don't you want me at your place quicker?" Her big doe-eyes looked up at him through her fluttering eyelashes. The innocence of her made him want to unleash all his dirty thoughts onto her. Very dirty thoughts indeed.

"True. Ok then." Just as they turned the corner near the train tracks they ran into a woman. The chocolate skinned woman, who was about fifty scowled at them. Her long yellow skirt ripped at the hem slightly and her grey shawl wrapped around her tightly. Her tightly curled hair fell in ringlets around her chubbier face giving the woman a mother hen aurora. The deep brown in her eyes had a concern held within them. "What are you doing with him Lacey?" the woman questioned, a hand on her hip.

"Um, Rose hi. Why are you so far out?" Lacey stuttered. Rose had always made her lose her self-control over her speech. Rose was like the mother parent; strict but loving.

"Answer my question girly. Why are you with this Dauntless leader? You not in trouble are you?"

"No Rose I'm actually…"

"She is coming to stay with me for a week" Eric announced as he cut her off. Rose looked the two up and down with narrowed eyes as if she was creating different types of scenarios in her head about them.

"Please don't tell anyone Rose." Lacey was flustered and ran to Rose. "Please Rose" she begged. Rose sucked on her teeth, the power she had now was bigger than most people had. It was as if this one decision could change the whole of Lacey's life.

"Fine. Only because I think of you as a daughter." Lacey let out a long held sigh of relief. "I trust you, but if he ever hurts you, I will make sure you both regret ever bumping into me, you understand?"

"Yes Rose. Thank you." Lacey hugged the woman and she welcomed the embrace. Eric looked at the sight and felt a pang in his heart. He had always wondered what it would be like to have someone hug him like that. When they were sixteen Lacey had hugged him, and it was the best thing in his life, but now, now he wanted that all the time. "We should get going." Lacey brought him out of his dream of emotions. He smiled at her then back at Rose.

"Nice to meet you Rose, and trust me, I'll take care of her." He winked and Rose rolled her eyes before moving on. Eric felt Lacey entwine their fingers together. He looked down at her small hand fitting into his and smiled. It was the most he had smiled in years. Lacey felt sparks. She never thought she would be doing this again but her heart fluttered. She walked them to the train tracks and they waited for the train in silence. They were just happy to have this moment.

A few minutes later the vibrations of the train came down the line, followed by the familiar sound of the train itself. The metal form of transport chugged alone, and the two started running; their hands still joined. Eric was the first to hoist himself up, helping Lacey behind him. Fortunately she stumbled up falling on Eric. The two thumped on the floor of the carriage; Eric's strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Careful Lace" he whispered causing her to bite her plum lower lip. Her eyes shift as she wriggled on top of him, gracefully manoeuvring off him. As much as he didn't want to let her delicious body go, he knew he had to.

He watched as she sat with her back to the carriage, slender legs stretched out in front of her. In her lap, she twiddled her dainty hands not knowing what to say. "So…" she said awkwardly.

Eric's eyes were trained on her the whole time. "So?"

"Um, how's um, how's your dad?" she asked timidly.

"I um, haven't seen him since I transferred."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted him to approve." Lacey's voice was quite; her beautiful eyes focusing on the thread that hung from her t-shirt.

"It's ok. Things happen." Eric watched her fiddle with the piece of thread; a question lingering on his tongue. "Why exactly did you cut of contact?"

Lacey let out a shaky breath. It took all her energy not to cry. She couldn't tell him the reason why, not yet anyway. The cut was obviously still so raw for the both of them. She glanced at the world outside, moving into a soft blur. The train slowed down gradually as Dauntless came into view. "We're here" she said meekly, standing up and swinging the rucksack onto her back again. Eric observed her as she jumped to her feet and off the train as it came to a halt. She landed perfectly on the gravelled ground, looking behind her and giving a questionable look to Eric. "Lead the way."

Eric shook his head. He couldn't quite believe how she had avoided his question; but he always knew how sneaky she could be. He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow before joining her off the train and striding into the Dauntless compound; where he called home. The corridors where not as dark as she had heard from previous members in passing. Yes the walls looked like caverns but light poured through them from where they all joined together. Eric swiftly walked her down the corridor they were in, his hand resting on the curve of her back once again. She gasped in awe when the hive of life came into view. "The Pit. Place everyone comes to, but I'll show you tomorrow around" Eric informed her.

With this Eric pushed her gently down another corridor towards some lifts. Pressing the button a metal cadge opened and they stepped in. Lacey hadn't expected the lift to move so fast which caused her to grab hold of his bare bicep tightly with the overcoming fear of sickness. So was also not used to going anywhere with a method that wasn't her own two feet. "Sorry" she whispered a bit embarrassed as his stormy eyes danced over her face and then down to her hand wrapped around him. He just chuckled at her apology but noticed that not once had she attempted to remove her warm skin from his.


	4. Simply Tempting

**Hope you guys had a lovely week. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favourites and views. Lots of description in this one. I know at the moment it doesn't sound like M rated stuff but it will soon, just thought I should let you know. Also a song that inspired this fanfiction for me was Never Forget You by Zara Larsson so if you want go check it out. Disclaim: I do not own anything apart from my OC and am not doing this for any profit. Have a lovely week and see you next time :)**

Chapter Four: Simply Tempting

Eric pushed the front door to his apartment open, revealing the entrance hall. He flicked a switch which made several wall lights illuminate the space. The cream walls complementing the smooth stone floor. A single table was placed next to the door; a glass surface connected on top of the white frame. A white glossed bowl sat on the glass and as Eric sauntered in he dropped his keys into it. "Come in and close the door" he said glancing at Lacey still in the doorway, shifting her weight from one foot to the other with nerves.

"Oh, sorry" she said before stepping over the threshold and closing the black wood door behind her. She noticed a door to the left, one to the right of the hall as well and she wondered what lied behind them both. However, before she could question him, Eric had already made his way through the open archway into what Lacey found to be the open living, kitchen space. Dark slate continued to act as the floor and a white fluffy rug sat under the glass coffee table in the right middle of the room. Ice grey sofa's and a matching armchair surrounded it, facing out of the wall of windows, which looked down onto the city. Lacey saw the mix of blue's acting as accent colours. Blue cushions lined the sofas, the deep midnight blue and light teals complementing the grey white and black around. A little motif to his Erudite background she guessed. One of the sofas was backed against the wall and above it hung a painting. The canvas stretched to the length of the three seated sofa; black and grey paint scattering over the blank canvas in an Avant Grande way. The cream on the walls made the big room larger but with the blue grey boarders at the top and bottom it made the room grounded. Off to the left of the room was a kitchen area; black countertops and white cabinets sparkled against the grey tiled back. Appliances shined in all their glory. The light's Eric had put on shined as well. In the kitchen they ran under the bottom of the cabinets and one shone from above the cooker, illuminating the space. In the living room area wall lights shone down as well in their soft haze like state. Every bit of furniture was spread out in the space to open it all up. Lacey admitted the room was magnificent, especially the view.

"Nice huh?" Eric asked as he came back to her in the archway.

"Not bad for a leader" she said nonchalant, trying to not show how much she envied him at the moment. She eyed the book cases that lined the empty space at the back of the room next to her. Another Erudite thing he would never forget.

"Well, I'll show you the bathroom." Lacey followed Eric to the door that was on the left hand side in the entrance hall when she came in. The black wood door swung open to reveal a room as big as the massive kitchen area. Wall lights also illuminated this space fantastically. The floor was cream stone and contrasted the grey tiles that lined the walls, a few blue once appearing in the pattern. A tall waterfall shower stood in the far corner while a big crow foot bath sat in the other by the wall. Twin sinks stood in front of a mirror that covered the most of the expanse of wall. A neat toilet was tucked away in the corner near a towel rack and alcoves cut into the wall that held all of Eric's things.

"Your bathroom is bigger than my room" she said in awe. Eric chuckled and examined her as her eyes racked over the bathroom. "This must have cost a bomb?"

"Dauntless like to spend on their leaders. Not many get to enjoy this." Eric then flicked off the lights and led Lacey to the right door. Soft light from spot lights in the ceiling made his bedroom come into view. Lacey admired the large space, and which stood in the middle was a king sized bed. It's dark grey comforter spilling over the sides and light grey cushions littered by the headboard. A window was placed above the bed with plush black curtains tied at the sides. The floor was lined with plush black carpet while the walls were painted a light Alice blue. On the remaining wall above and to the sides of his bed, wallpaper lined with grey and white tree trunks that meandered their way to the ceiling. The whole of the right side of the room was covered with a white glossy built in wardrobe while the other side held shelves full of books.

"Holy fuck, your apartment is amazing. Makes my room look even more like a shit hole." Lacey felt embarrassed to even be in Eric's apartment. She felt she wasn't worthy to even lay eyes upon its grandeur. To be honest though she couldn't wait to lounge about in the warmth that circulated the massive apartment.

"Oh Lace, I love it when you let your mind wonder" Eric chuckled. "The apartment has under floor heating and normal heating. You can change it with this" Eric said pointing at a dial on the wall in the entrance hall. Lacey saw him move a switch above. "Left for floor, right for normal." Lacey nodded and followed the smiling Eric into his living space. The cooker you switch on here" he showed her a switch by the cooker while she leaned on the end counter that faced out onto a dining table she hadn't noticed before. The table was a longish but intimate thing with a glass surface, with black wood chairs lining the sides. "These switches are for the hob rings, these are for the oven. Up here is the light and extractor fan" Eric pointed to every dial and switch in chronological order. "Over here is a microwave, you just switch it on like this and enter the time." Several beeps followed as Eric demonstrated. "Fridge is simple to use you know how to use that and this sink is my favourite." Eric beamed down at the metal sink that was deep and situated in the island of his kitchen space. "You can have it normal, but you can also flick this switch to have boiling water. Or switch this one for ice cold almost Baltic water. Also the tap stretches out" Eric demonstrated and glanced to Lacey who nodded; a smile plaguing her face to.

She noticed the inky darkness coating the sky outside the window wall and the lights from the city twinkling up at them. It took her breath away. She hadn't realised how high up they were until she saw the train wiz past on the tracks in the near distance. They were higher than the tracks that towered over the ground. Lacey watched Eric pluck a remote off a bookshelf. "This controls the stereo" he pointed to the machine in the corner by the dining table. "You can turn it on and off and all that manually on the machine or with this remote. I always keep it here." Eric placed the remote back down on the bookshelf then moved carelessly over to the archway. "Light switches in every room control the lights and there is a dimmer under each one." Eric turned the dimmer and suddenly the light became half then none at all before Eric turned it back up in brightness. "You can read any of my books as well, um what else?" Eric mumbled. "Oh the bathroom."

Leading Lacey into the bathroom he just illuminated again he showed her how to turn on and off the shower. "This is temperature control and this is for force of water jet that falls down." He pointed up at the shower head that stretched through almost the entire shower above. "Bath is simple, just like the sink. Hot and cold. Sinks the same and toilet like everyone out there; all simple. Use anything you want in here as well."

"Right simple" Lacey giggled. Eric smiled at her before rolling her eyes and dragging her to the bedroom leaving all lights elsewhere on. Lacey scoffed as she hated wasting electricity.

"Um you can use the right side of the wardrobe, I don't really use it." He opened all the wardrobe up revealing all the, black grey and a bit of white clothes. Most hung up trousers, shirts and vests while on the shelves at the side and above were mainly underwear and casual stuff. Underneath on a rack were shoes; mainly combat boots but some trainers and a pair of dress shoes were also there. Lacey glanced to the right side of the wardrobe and low and behold there was nothing there apart from a couple of trousers hung on the rack.

"I don't actually have that many clothes Eric that I own, and I'm only here for a week." Lacey saw Eric's face drop as she said this and a small part of her regretted it. She knew he wished she wouldn't leave at the end of their time together and part of her wishes she wouldn't but she knew deep down. Deep down she had to.

"I know, but um. Do you want a shower while I go get um some dinner?"

"Sure why not." Lacey smiled shyly at him. "You too lazy to cook for me?" she giggled.

"I don't actually have appropriate food at the moment so I'll get some things for the week as well. Also do you need any clothes? It's just you can't go around all week with just two outfits, plus I think you would like something to sleep in right?" Eric said shyly. Lacey smiled at how Eric had gone from possessive stalker to sick love puppy to asshole and now to shy little boy.

"As long as I get to give it back at the end then go on. Give me some paper and a pen and I'll write down my sizes." They both walked into the living space where Eric materialised the objects from a draw in one of the kitchen cabinets. Her small curvy writing looked fancy on the simple white parchment. She then ripped the paper off the pad and then handed it to Eric. "I'll see you after my shower then?"

"Yeah so I'll let you shower. Leave your clothes outside the door and I'll put your new ones outside for you when you've finished. Also dinner should be ready. Take as long as you like, um use any of my stuff and that."

"Thank you Eric" she placed her hand on his cheek. Her warmth sent sparks; sparks Eric enjoyed. He didn't want to leave to go get things as Lacey's blue eyes were drawing him in. The way her body was inches from him made his head spin, not only the one on his shoulders but his other one as well. "I'll get in the shower now." With that she smiled and walked passed him into his bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. He waited to hear the clicking of the lock but it never came, only the sound of gushing water. He could walk in anytime and see her naked body underneath the water. Images flooded his mind with the potential that could happen. However, Eric swore to be a gentleman so he instantly grabbed his keys and wallet before almost running down to The Pit.

~~: Page Break :~~

Eric had a shopping bag with their dinner in, in one hand with the list of sizes in the other. He was in the women section of the clothing store in The Pit, looking through endless amounts of clothes. He was confused about all the different fashions and was having a hard time. "You alright there Eric?" Tris said smiling at Eric who had a frown upon his face.

"Oh, hi Tris. Yeah I think. What the fuck is the difference between a t-shirt and a tee?"

Tris laughed before offering to help Eric. He begrudgingly took the help of his friend's girlfriend. "So, Four told me all about Lacey being here and your little display for the initiates."

"Oh, yeah" Eric said picking up a bra and looking at it. Tris couldn't help the shameful giggle that escaped her. "She um, was better than I thought she would be" he swallowed thickly at the bra and underwear set he just picked up.

"Where is she now?"

"Having a shower."

"Oh, well I'd love to meet her. We'll be best friends I know it." Tris was piling clothes on her arms and snatched the underwear from Eric.

"She won't stay more than the week she has already made that clear." Eric didn't make eye contact with Tris until she put her hand on his. His eyes flicked to hers.

"You love her right?" Eric nodded. "Well, let this week show how much you do and in return she will realise how much she loves you to."

"How do you know Tris?"

"I am a woman Eric. Women always know."


	5. Soapy Emotions

**Another Chapter for you lovely lot. Hope you enjoy and side note this fic will be getting more M rated in like two chapters time just warning you. Have a lovely week :)**

Chapter Five: Soapy Emotions

When Eric got back to his apartment he made his way into the kitchen, placing the bag with their dinner in on the middle island. He placed the clothes bag on the end counter where she had previously leaned while he showed her his kitchen appliances. Busying himself he pulled out their dinner and put it in the microwave. The whirling of heat warming up food sounded through the apartment. He then put away other food he had brought but though he would only get few things; they could go food shopping tomorrow. Lost in thought he didn't hear the shower stop and Lacey walk in. She wondered over to the clothes bag and peeked inside. "Are these for me?"

Eric jumped from his position at the fridge and darted around. His eyes wide and mouth a gape. There Lacey was giggling and peeking into the clothes bag, dressed in a fluffy white towel. The towel showed of her petite frame, her tiny waist and lovely bust. The towel ended just above her knees and a water droplet dropped down it. He wanted to lick it off her creamy skin. Eric drifted his gaze up to Lacey, her black locks damp around her torso. "Um, yeah for you." Eric turned back around gathering plates and cutlery.

"Thanks Eric. I'll pay you back um, somehow" she said. She wasn't really sure how she would being factionless and all, but she reckoned she could cook for him or something. "I'll go get changed." Lacey took the bag and wander into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Once inside she looked through the bag she decided to put all the folded clothes in the wardrobe, hanging up a few things. She frowned at how much stuff her brought, well over enough for a week. However she decided to let it pass, dream of a future that could be in an alternative world.

She dried off her body with the towel and let it drop to the floor. Carefully she stepped into the black lace girl boxers and put on the purple and black bra that matched. She felt awkward that Eric had got her underwear but something told her she shouldn't have been after all they had been friends, and still kind of were. Swiftly she pulled on the black sleeper shorts that ended above her knees and the long sleeved t-shirt that matched. Picking the towel up off the floor and using it to help dry her hair before using her brush to untangle its knots. A quick glance in the mirror and she wondered back out feeling fresh but also nervous. The butterflies flapping in her stomach for some reason.

Lacey quickly put the towel back in the bathroom to dry before stopping by the dials in the hall. "Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Please can I turn on the under floor heating. My feet um, they get cold" she said meekly. She didn't know why she felt like a small child but she didn't want be disrespectful.

Suddenly Eric's head popped round the archway and eyed her up. He had to admit she looked dam sexy in the sleepwear, even with most of her covered up. The cotton of the top and shorts clung to her curves and her well defined waist. The rounded plunge in the neckline showed of her beautiful skin and spots he wanted to lick and suck. Her black locks slightly damp cascaded in loose curls, and she looked like an angel. A sexy fucking angel. "Sure. You don't have to ask this place is your place." With that he quickly disappeared again not wanting to hear her rejection once more.

Lacey stood there blinking at the spot Eric just disappeared from. She had felt his eyes roaming her body and instead of making her feel crept out she found she like it. Coming out of the little lust filled daze she shook her head and flick the switch left then turned the dial up. She could feel the warmth nipping her bare feet gently. Wiggling her pink toes she decided to go to Eric. Walking into the kitchen she saw Eric had shredding his black vest, slung it over the back of a sofa and was plating up their dinner.

"I hope you like lamb and potatoes. They had it in the canteen. It's normally good." Eric carried the two plates to the dining table where two silver mats lay with cutlery. "Water?" Eric asked as he poured himself a glass from the jug situated on the tale. Lacey nodded so Eric poured the clear liquid into her glass. Lacey sat down on the padded chair while Eric sat opposite. "Dig in." He watched as Lacey cut a tiny piece of lamb and plopped it into her mouth. She couldn't deny the delicious taste that filled her senses. "How is it? Better than that…" he stopped short, words trailing off.

Lacey dropped her knife and fork. "Better than that Factionless shit?" Her voice had anger laced in it. She sighed heavily and exploded. "How can you do that Eric? On the scale of being an asshole, go from one to ten in a matter of seconds! Why?" Lacey was so anger and confused she didn't know what to do. Her arms were in the air not knowing where they should be placed.

"You know me Lace. You know what I'm like." Eric huffed back with the same tone she used on him.

Silence filled the room with unresolved tension spilling from everywhere. Both of them looking deep into the others eyes, scanning for anything. Neither were anger with each other, but at the same time they were. Their past was the source of their anger. They expressed it by lashing out, like a cadge animal. "I'm sorry ok. Everything is just catching up to me" Lacey mumbled after a while, dropping her gaze to the still full plate of food in front of her.

"It's ok. I understand." Eric returned the mumble with his own. Both of them now feeling guilty at lashing out.

"I know you do Eric, you're a smart man I never doubted that. You're right as well though."

Eric darted his face up to look over the table at Lacey, who was still looking down. Now a small shy smile adjourned her face. "About what?" he questioned

"Most things. I know what your like." She confessed but never once made eye contact with him. She couldn't, she felt too guilty at the wounds she had caused him, not only just now but three years ago.

"What else am I right about?"

Lacey was silent and Eric knew she was about to avoid his question. Twice in the short time they had been reunited. "The food's getting cold we should eat it. I don't want to waste it." Eric felt his face drop slightly at her words but nodded even though she couldn't see. The rest of the meal was spent in silence; awkward silence. Neither wanted to talk and cause the other hurt again. It was here that both realised just how much the past effected them. How much history had changed their relationship. "So what do you do with your evenings?" She asked once hers and his plates were completely empty.

Eric's ears pricked up and so did his face. He loved that she was taking an interested in his new life. The new man he had become. "Well most of the time I have to do paper work, as it comes with the job. Other times I read any many of my books. Sometimes when my friends nag me I go out."

"Huh. Well do you have work to do tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes, um sorry."

"No need to apologise Eric. I don't want to intrude. Maybe I could read while you do you work?" she suggested. Her big doe eyes peeked up at Eric through her long lashes, making her look so innocent it was unreal. Eric smiled warmly and nodded. "Right, that's that then. I'll wash up." Before Eric knew what was happening Lacey was up caring the dishes to the sink. He watched her in astonishment. She seemed to fit right into place in his home. Dreams of their future together were flashing past his eyes and he knew he had to snap out of it. This was only for a week, a week he would never forget.

"I can do that" he said quickly jumping up.

"Honestly don't worry I want to. I have to pay my way for the clothes and such stuff" Lacey said quietly. She watched her hands disappear into the soapy hot water and the subs crawl up her bare arms from where she had rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh, well ok. At least let me dry thought."

"Of course" Lacey smiled brightly at him. Together they worked silently, but more comfortably this time, and when they were done Lacey had a sly glint in her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, don't even-"Eric couldn't finish his sentence before Lacey had wiped soap suds all over his pronounced jaw line like a beard. Her smooth skin felt so soft on his even with the soap. Lacey was giggling so hard now it was adorable but Eric was not going to let her get away. He lent behind her, dripping his hand in the soap before placing it on the end of her nose and cheeks. Lacey stopped giggling now and there was silence between them. Both knew that a game was about to take place. With narrowed eyes Lacey turned to the sink, grabbing a glass of the side. She filled it with the soapy water before turning again and raising her arm. "Don't!" Eric said at the knowledge of her actions. It was too late, Lacey poured the soapy water on top of his head, messing and drenching his perfectly styled blonde hair. The water dripped down the side of his face and Lacey gave a triumphant look; her lip in between her teeth. "Oh you."

Before Eric could grab her she darted round the other side of the counter, laughing her head off. Eric had a smile on his face as her laugh reached his ears. Eric moved round the island but so did Lacey, in their cat and mouse game. "It's only fair I get you Lace" Eric chuckled. She shook her head as they made another half circuit of the island. Eric flicked some water over the table landing on Lacey's cleavage.

"Oy" she giggled.

"Only fair. Now let me get you." Lacey laughed again then bounded off into the rest of Eric's apartment. She jumped over the back of the chair landing in the middle of the living area. Eric followed. Lacey made her way over the coffee table and ran past Eric who swung to get her. She slipped out of his grip and ran for the bedroom. Once inside she closed the door shut and darted for the bed, wriggling underneath it. "Oh Lacey, where are you Lace" Eric said in a teasing tone. He heard her muffled laughter from under the bed before he spotted her delicate feet wiggling out one side slightly. Bending down he grabbed her ankles pulling her easily across the floor.

"No" she giggled as he hoisted her up and onto the bed with a thump. He crawled over her beautiful body, staring intently into those translucent orbs.

"Got you" Eric breathed. Both had stopped there laughing but the mood was still there, join with something three years apart couldn't extinguish. Lacey felt her heart beat faster as Eric bent his head down. They were inches from touching their lips together and spill passion into each other. Just as their lips were about to join together in perfect harmony a knock came at the front door. Eric erupted a growl and ripped himself from Lacey, storming to the door to tell who ever it was to 'fuck off'. Lacey however remained still on the bed trying to catch her laboured breaths. She felt as if she was sixteen again with Eric, and the feelings stuck in her broken heart surfacing once more.


	6. About Time

**Hope you had a lovely week, a new update. Next chapter will be defiantly M rated so hope you will all stay around for that. Thank you for everyone reading and such stuff, means a lot to me. I've had a bit of a block on this story so but now its worked out and can't wait to write where its going for you guys. With that said here is the next chapter; have a lovely week :)**

Chapter Six: About Time

"Whoever the fuck you are I will rip your head off I swear to God" Eric mumbled as he torn the front door open, almost off the hinges. "What?" he snapped. Max just looked taken aback. "Oh sorry sir." Eric lost all his anger, well some right then. "What can I help you with sir?" Eric let Max wonder into his apartment through to the living area. The older leader plopped down onto one of the ice grey sofas. Eric sat hesitantly in the chair to the side facing the leader.

"I just wanted to meet the girl you are obsessed with that's all Eric. I forgive you for your outburst. Hope I didn't interrupted any, activities." Max smirked at Eric who returned it with his own.

"Wouldn't say I'm obsessed sir. Maybe healthy interested in her" Eric chuckled, relaxing more into the back of the chair.

Max chuckled at Eric's comment. "Well where is the girl that is the apple of your eye. The thorn in your heart?" Just then Lacey awkwardly peeked round the archway clearing her throat slightly. Both men turned to see her, a pink blush spread on her cheeks cutely. "Ah you must be Lacey. Nice to meet you I'm Max, Dauntless head leader." Lacey made her way to Max and shook his hand before moving to the free sofa. She brought the ends of her long sleeve top over her hands as a nervous gesture. "So, Eric I was wondering if you were done with those reports yet."

"Not yet sir, I was just about to finish them."

"Right. Looks to me you were taking a shower with your clothes on." Lacey hide a laugh in her fist while Eric looked flustered. He had completely forgotten the soapy water still dripping from his hair onto his collarbone.

"Well, we were washing up and Lacey got a bit, handy with the water." Eric shot something between a smirk and a grin towards Lacey. The blush that was still on her face reddened but thankfully was covered by the cotton covered fist by her mouth. "I assure you she won't distract me from my work this week sir."

"No problem Eric, just as long as you do get it done I don't care how" Max said politely. "Now Lacey" he faced her and she darted her head to him with raised eyebrows. "I understand you are factionless?"

"Um, yeah, sir" she said hesitantly while sitting on the edge of the very comfort sofa she might add.

"Born I believe?"

"Yeah. Both my parents were chucked out of their factions. Met in factionless and um, had me." Lacey explained, skipping out on certain details she didn't want to share. In fact the only people that knew was Eric, and well only him really. Not even Rose knew about her background.

"Ah a romantic story, I just love them. I and my wife met here in our training. Love at first sight" Max reminisced and Lacey shot a wide eyed smile at Eric who just chuckled under his breath. "Well, Lacey for the sake of love, Eric has manged to get you a place here at Dauntless. Of course you will have to go through the tests but a place is yours never the less. Cocky bastard over there did it very slyly I may add, but I never questioned his motives. Now I can see what they are." Max gestured an open hand up and down Lacey's body. She however was just shocked at what Max was saying so stayed quiet and still. "Eric, you will need to fill out the forms for tomorrow yes?" Eric nodded at Max. "Very well. I shall um leave you two young ones to it." With that and a wink Eric showed Max out.

When he entered the room again Lacey was in the same position, hunched slightly with one arm lent on a bare knee resting her chin in the palm while the other was crossed resting horizontal over her lap. She had a slight frown on her face and a pout of her delicious lips. Eric pondered over to the book shelve, getting his tablet out before siting where Max had previously. "So, forms" Eric said bringing Lacey out of her trance. "I know this is only for a week to start but I would like to fill them out just in case." Lacey saw the desperation in his eyes so decided to do it. With her nod Eric continued. "Name, birth date and all that stuff I've filled out but tomorrow we need to go to the hospital wing for the medical stuff." Lacey nodded at Eric to show she had been listening. "Right um, the questions. Aptitude result?"

"Um didn't have one you know that Eric."

"Oh yeah sorry. I do the questions to fine them out. If faced with a rabid dog that is about to kill you do you pick up the steak you see or the knife?" Eric looked at Lacey who thought about it for a few seconds.

"Easy. The knife." Lacey said. "But I don't want to use it, it's just encase" she explained. Eric hummed and tapped one on the tablet.

"Next one. There is a man on the bus who admit to you that you know the criminal on the front on the paper. You do know them and they are your friend. Do you out them to the unknown stranger or do you lie?"

"Well, my mother always told me not to lie but I don't know the stranger so lie. I don't know the person." Eric nodded and tapped the tablet again. Lacey watched him intently with the technical device he held.

"What is the Dauntless mantra? You're not expected to know this I'll just skip."

"No" Lacey interrupted him. "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for one another." Eric looked at her with wide eyes willing her to explain how she knew it. "I did research ok. You're not the only one who's been obsessed" she huffed. Eric couldn't believe his ears. Lacey had researched Dauntless for what? For him?

"Um ok. What else do you know about Dauntless?"

"Everything they teach to the kids before that come here. I know Max is the head leader and his wife Susana helps run the control room. They have two boys, Michel and Jason. Harrison is second in command and over sees the guards on the fence. He's a player. Then there is Tori and you. Tori's brother also transferred with her but died shortly after for being Divergent. There is you and no one else because you are full of leaders, but Tris, Four's girlfriend is in line for leadership when someone dies. The only reason you got leader was because Four turned it down, but you make a really good leader anyway." Lacey smiled at the end but Eric looked scared.

"Don't ever repeat about the Divergent" his voice was demanding and low.

"Jez Eric, sorry. I just um" Lacey stuttered.

Eric swallowed thickly. "I just don't want you to get into trouble that's all. Anyway what you know is not what school children know. You did that research for me?" Eric felt slightly nervous at what she would say. If she did then he didn't know what he would do. Probably jump her right then and there.

"I had to make sure I knew what you were up against. I had to prepare myself encase this day came. I knew you wouldn't give up so easily." Lacey avoided his eyes and mumbled her response but he could still hear it clearly.

"How?" His question was very simple but very personal.

"Because under normal circumstances I wouldn't." Her answer was cryptic and making Eric want to know more. "Anyway it's um late so I should go to bed and let you get on with your work."

Lacey stood from the sofa, making her way towards the kitchen area. Eric grabbed her arm gently as she passed. "Promise me you will tell me everything one day, and I won't say any more about it for the week we are together."

Both of them looked into the others eyes. His stormy eyes were filled with sadness, hope and love amongst other emotions. Lacey wanted to give him the answers know but knew if she did, his heart would break even more. The worn sticky tape keeping it together at the moment would be ripped off painfully letting every shattered piece fall and smash once more. "I promise… one day." At these few words Eric jumped up and hugged her tightly. His masculine arms wrapped around her small waist and he lifted her from the floor momentarily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her dainty fingers into the back of his still damp locks. "You need a shower. Your hair still has soap in it" she giggled.

"Only if you join me" Eric rumbled into her neck knowing he was pushing his luck.

Lacey just giggled and left his arms. She moved to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water to take to bed. When she was just about to make her way to the bedroom, where she guessed she would be sleeping because it was Eric of course and there was no spare room, she stopped by him. "I can sleep in your bed right?"

"Of course sweet cheeks" Eric smiled.

"Thank you Eric, for everything." With that she planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before disappearing round the archway. Eric closed his eyes for a second, savouring every small gesture they had shared this evening before he made his way to the dining table with a stack of papers and his tablet. He heard Lacey moving about getting ready for bed and realised it had been so long since he had shared a place with someone; since initiation in fact. It was nice knowing his love was there, if only for a short time. Before he could go down the slippery slope of depression he got on with his work.

Time ticked by and Eric felt he couldn't concentrate. The inky words on the documents before him were blurring and not going in. A niggling pull in his mind and body was drawing him to go to bed. It had only been an hour tops since Lacey had wondered into his bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so Eric's apartment was filled with her light snores. Adorable was what he described it. After another ten minutes Eric sighed, giving up. He gathered all his work, putting it into one of the many draws in his bookshelves. He turned off everything before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once all the soapy suds were out of his hair he moved into the bedroom in a towel. Moving carefully not to wake the beauty lying in his bed he changed into pyjama bottoms that hung dangerously low on his hips. Leaving his hair slightly damp he let the door stay ajar and slipped into the cotton sheets next to her. Lacey laid on her back, on one hand resting on the pillow next to her head. She had put her hair in a ponytail which was swirling on the pillow behind her head. The other arm was dead straight at an angle while her legs were in similar positions. Her feminine features were even softer as she slept. Eric couldn't help but smile as he wriggled in beside her, moving her straight arm so he could get close to her.

"About time" Lacey mumbled, voice laced with sleep.

She rolled onto her side curling into Eric and his naked torso. Her hand placed on his abs, her fingers splayed out. Eric covered her hand on his chest with his, eloping her with his warmth. He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair "About time indeed."


	7. How We Survive Together

**Hey guys another chapter and this is rated M for smut. Hope you like it, let me know what you think. Have a lovely week :)**

Chapter Seven: How We Survive Together

Warm rays of light filtered through the window to dance on her bare face. The brightness cast shadows on the carpet warming it for when her toes touched it. Gently her eyelids fluttered open, her eyelashes tickling the side of Eric's still very bare torso. He stirred and too opened his eyes to see Lacey highlighted in a beautiful dawn glow. A smile was on his lips before he could even think about their compromising position. Lacey had an arm slung over him but a silky leg was also draped over his waist, pressing against his morning wood. He tried to shift around before she noticed but a small sleep induced giggle made him stop. "Happy to see me this morning?" Eric groan as a 'yes' reply before closing his eyes again, marvelling in her warmth. However it was short lived as she rolled off of him and out of the bed, stretching her arms above her head making her top ride up her stomach a bit, revealing the flat creamy skin there. Eric laid back enjoying the view but unfortunately it did not help his little problem; which was starting to grow into a big problem. "So, hospital wing today?" She stared at Eric with a raised eyebrow as he furrowed his eyebrows together in the middle of his forehead. "You're really not a morning person?" she giggled.

"Not really" Eric coughed after his voice sounded horse. "I see you are."

"That's right Eric."

"Well maybe one day it will come in useful with this." He pointed to the tent in his lap giving off his favourite smirk. Lacey glanced at it, rolling her eyes and letting a blush adorn her cheeks with her smile. "Anyway" he coughed again, swinging out of bed with his almost painful erection. "I need a shower now, a cold one, so just you know." He made a flapping motion with his arm suggesting for her to do whatever she wanted. Without waiting for a reply he moved swiftly too his bathroom. He stripped off his clothes before jumping in and turning the jet on fall blast with almost artic conditions. After the initial blast he then warmed the water up, satisfied his erection was retreating. Minutes of his mindlessly washing himself, trying to stay away from stray thoughts of Lacey naked, wet and ready for him; he didn't hear the door open, which he forgot to lock.

Light footsteps gently padded in as Lacey made her way to the toilet to sit on the closed lid. She could see Eric's naked butt and back in the slightly fogged glass. His muscles rippled lovely, just begging to be touched. "So-" she said loudly making Eric jump and nearly slip. His grey eyes locked onto hers as he darted round. Eyes widened and hands clasped over his junk. Lacey bit her lower lip seductively, letting her bubbly giggle escape. "I've been thinking."

"Can't you tell me later?" he said a bit high pitched as he moved back around. Rouge suds swiftly travelled down his body and Lacey found she was watching them intently.

"Not really. Basically I've been thinking" she continued without even acknowledging that he was as naked as the day he was born. He didn't really mind that she was sat on the toilet seat, hands folded like a lily in her lap, legs crossed daintily. However, if she wasn't going to come into the shower and sort out his erection that was gradually creeping up again, he did mind. "We like to play games right? That's why I'm here. So, you are obviously attracted to me, I'm still attracted to you. I'm here for the week so why wasted it right? Am I making any sense here Eric?" Lacey casually flipped her ponytail that rested down over her shoulder as she asked. A smirk played on her lips as Eric turned around once more, this time forgetting to shield his junk.

"You are suggesting we have…"

"Sex this week. The game can be called 'Fuck me week'" she giggled causing Eric's to emit a low sexy growl. Before she knew it Eric had turned off the water, opened the door to the shower, crossed the room in long even strides to her and was pulling her to his wet naked body. She squeaked with the sudden movement but when his lips crashed onto hers hard; her voice was lost. His lips were moulding to hers in a desire he had been hiding since yesterday. Backing her up into the counter, his hands spread down her sides to her thighs, picking them up in a flash so she had no option but to wrap her pretty legs around his waist. Once he knew she was secure he made quick work to go back to the bedroom, not breaking contact once. As the bed was in sight her fell with her still clung to him onto the still messy comforter. His mouth travelled across her jawline now to her neck where he lapped at the soft, supple flesh there; relishing in the little gasps she was making. Eric certainly wasn't going to stop as he feared she would change her mind if he did.

Grabbing the hem of her top he rolled it up and over her stretched arms soon followed by the lovely bra he had picked out all by himself for her. Succulent moulds bounced out of the material making him appreciate them so much more. They had certainly grown since he last saw her, much more than a handful now. Leisurely he cupped one in his palm, glancing up at her face to see those bright orbs staring down at him. Her lower lip caught between her teeth, a smile gracing her features too. With a define smirk he bent his head, encasing a rosy nipple in his mouth. Lacey let out a wanton cry full of arousal as he rolled his tongue over the erect nipple, applying a bit more pressure than needed. His animalistic growl filled the room with her moans of delight making his already hard penis even more so. As much as he wanted to give her all the attention she deserved, it was stating to become extremely painful. "I need to be in you Lace. God…" his voice rumbled against her breast. Her petite hands tangled in his locks pulling so his head lifted. Grey eyes boar into hers which gave him all the permission he needed to continue. Crawling down her body, his hands running down her flat stomach he reached the waist band of her shorts. His fingers curled under them, getting her pants material as well, before he frantically stripped them off her; almost ripping the cotton as he went. He had time to be slow with her later, but right now both their desire meant they just wanted to fuck like the mammals they were.

Without a second thought he was back at her mouth, tongues dancing together as he plunged into her wet core. Her moan indicated most defiantly she hadn't had sex in a long time. She was tighter than a spring, covering his member securely like a warm glove. He give her just a second to adjust to his fullness before deciding to move. He was certainly bigger than she remembered no doubt, and his hard chest packed full of muscles above her made her feel safe; something she hadn't felt in years. As he thrust into her, his kisses hot and feverish she slung her arms around his neck, legs around his waist once more. One masculine hand gripped her right hip while the other held him steady above her. He was deep inside her now, making her let out curses. "Oh, fuck me" she whispered against his mouth.

Eric chuckled sinfully moving his delicious lips to the crook of her neck. "That's exactly what I'm doing sweet cheeks" he panted out. Lacey couldn't help but giggle which turned into a loud moan when he hit a particular sweet spot within. Her eyes fluttered closed and Eric took this time while still pounding into her to observe her sweet face. Her skin was practically glowing, hair falling out of the ponytail. She looked like pure ecstasy that he would happily eat up time and time again.

Her nails raking down his back brought him out of his little dream. It wasn't a painful act but an indication of the tightness burning in her abdomen. Eric's thrusts became harder which was making her orgasm rear its head. Hot pleasure began to shatter through her. Her body hummed like electricity flowed through it as her back arched into him, head thrown back on the pillow. She was vocalising everything she felt and needless to say it was a lot. Eric kissed her bruising once more as his own orgasm stuttered through him. The worlds seemed to stop for a second as their highs mingled with each other: neither one wanting to let go, but alas it finally started to come down. Their laboured breaths and the thin sheen f sweat on their bodies a signal of the passionate act they had just experienced. Eric was still inside her, his member now limp from his release, but he desperately didn't want to pull out. However he did, rolling to the side as not to squash her. Difficultly he managed to get the comforter from out their spent bodies to cover her up to under her bust. The sheets lay casually over his own waist as he turned on his side, a hand stroking down the beautiful length of her body. She cracked open her eyes with a smile on her face. "That was so much better than last time?" she giggled.

Eric regarded her with his own smile. "Well back then we were sixteen and had no concept of sex. It was messy, painful and downright just weird."

"I defiantly prefer it now" she breathed, her eyes now travelling to the ceiling. Their first time was a week before choosing ceremony. Both were scared at losing each other, the time for being close was then. That night under the stars they both lost their virginity to one another. It would have been beautiful if they had both known what to do to get the other all fired up. However it was a memory that they both shared. "Eric…" she said when silence had settled between them for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Lace."

"Why do you still like me, even after everything I did to you? I broke your heart and here we are years later and you still are obsessed with me. Not trying to blow my own trumpet or sound ungrateful but why?" She still did not turn her head to look at him for fear of something she wouldn't like. He could still chuck her out with no clothes back to factionless. She knew at the end of the week she would leave but it would be her decision. "And I'm still going to break your heart again."

Eric followed the movement of his hand still caressing her side. "I don't like you Lace" he said. "I love you." His words sunk into her like a lead weight and finally she viewed him with teal orbs. "I will always love you no matter how many times our hearts get broken. I will always be obsessed with you, because no matter how fucking hard I try Lace you will never leave my head." His eyes glanced up to meet her glossy ones as he tapped a finger to his temple. "You will break my heart again and again. Every time I will never learn and you will never give into the guilt I know you feel deep down. Every time I'll want more, more heart break so remember this Lace…" he lent in, his lips a hairs breath from hers. His hand came up to clasp her chin gently causing her breath to hitch in not fear but in anticipation. "I will always, always find you. That's a promise, and you know I'm a man of my word, because, you Lacey Miller will always be the torn stuck in my heart." He sealed his speech with a tender kiss on her lips before he rolled out of bed. Making his way to the door he stopped, glancing over his shoulder to her. "That's just us baby, how we survive together. We play the games of a broken heart."


	8. Forever And Always Understand

Chapter Eight: Forever And Always Understand

"You are such a fucking arsehole" Lacey growled as she stormed out of Eric's apartment, heading down the corridor not knowing where she was headed. Her long black locks flowing like silk around her face, the plain grey tee clinging to her upper curves while the black jeans hugged to her lower ones. She was beyond pissed. First Eric had played that "We play the games of a broken heart" shit in the bedroom then he just fucking blanked her for a whole hour afterwards. It wasn't until Lacey raged out of the bedroom dressed, heading for the door with combat boots in her hand did he speak. To be honest she was seeing too much red to listen to him as she shrugged on the boots and flew out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Eric standing in the middle of his living area. "Fucking wanker" she muttered under her breath as she power walked down twisted corridors. "I want him to fucking chase me. Realise what an arse he is" she shouted the last bit down the corridor she had just walked down as if he could hear her. She quietly thanked god nobody was there to hear her rant.

After about five minutes of randomly following corridors she came to what she remembered to be the Pit. It was very quiet to what it was when she first saw it but she guessed everyone was at work seeing as though it was a Tuesday. The quiet didn't bother here, to be honest it was nice in this context. She got to see all the different shops, the traditional faction colour of black running through everything accented with a little bit of colour on some more than others. Making her way down through the Pit she glanced back up to see Eric looking furious while in a deep conversation with several other men. Hoping he hadn't spotted her yet she darted into the nearest shop, wanting him to sweat. She knew her childish display was just that, childish, but she was so fucking annoyed she resulted back to her five year old self.

The interior of the shop was light with main red hues. Crimson rained down on the few bodies that were fliting around in the shop. The floor was a black marble that blended up into the red walls concealed with different patterns. Lacey hear the humming of needles, making her guess she walked into a tattoo shop; the thought of needles piercing skin made her feel sick. A tall woman at the counter watched her idly; the way she swallowed thickly at the sound. Her black hair spun into dreadlocks, piled on top of her head and the black ink against her skin stood out. The man next to her was the same, covered from head to toe in tattoos, watching Lacey. "You must be Lacey, the one Eric is always talking on about" the man's deep voice rumbled making Lacey jump. Her wide eyes met theirs.

"Yeah" she replied in almost a whisper, intimidated by the pair. She was mentally blocking out the nose that filled the air, for fear if she didn't she would faint in front of these new people. Defiantly not the best first impression.

The woman smiled brightly at her before introducing herself. "I'm Tori and this is my husband Bud. We may look scary because of the tats but were actually sweethearts." Lacey smiled at Tori's words, casually looking over the ink on their exposed flesh. "You want one?" Tori asked noticing Lacey's awe.

"Oh no. I'm not that good with needles. Plus I don't know what I'd get." Lacey giggled nervously but felt better when Tori and Bud smiled back at her. They were right they were friendly under the intimidating exterior.

"We could always help you with your choice" Bud smirked but it fell when Tori struck him on the arm. "Ow baby, that hurt."

"We are not inking an innocent girl without her permission, especially one associated with Eric." Tori's statement made Lacey fell pissed again. She was not Eric's to possess, she was her own person. Eric had no right to get angry if she got a tattoo because it would be her decision. "Anyway, Lacey, if you want to just have a look around you can, no pressure. No-one including Bud will force you into getting inked." Lacey smiled at Tori shyly and muttered a 'thank you' before heading further into the store.

Lacey admired the beautiful designs along the back wall; running her hand down one of them that caught her attention. The main subject of the artwork was a chess piece; a rook. The lines of the rook curved where a real one would; the shading helping it to become more 3D. Wrapped around it was a vine with rose's adorning the top and bottom of the rook. Each petal was drawn with perception; the delicateness of them Lacey could almost feel when she stoked the image. She could imagen the words 'Life is a game' inscribed on the rook following the spiral of the vine. She laughed inwardly to herself as the irony of what Eric said earlier came into play her. She was so caught up in appreciating the tattoo she jumped when a voice interrupted her train of thought. "I designed it you know." Lacey whipped her head t the side to see a girl similar in statue to her but with hair like gold spun in a loose messy bun on top of her head. "I'm Tris, Four's girlfriend but I suppose you know that right? You look like a smart girl Lacey." Tris smiled genuinely, holding her hand out for a shake.

"Thanks for the complement. It's a beautiful image" Lacey replied.

"I can ink it on you if you want?" Tris said with a joyous tone in her voice. She sounded so carefree Lacey was jealous.

She shook her head. "I really don't do needles sorry. Tori and Bud tried to just give me one" Lacey said politely. "Plus I don't think Eric would allow it." The condescending tone of her last statement rang through the air like a thick fog.

Tris frowned a little, her brows furrowing. "Fair enough, also Eric won't dictate you Lacey. He's a good man who is just blinded by love." Lacey's scoff told Tris something was wrong. "What has he done now?" she said in a slightly amused tone. "Come on." Lacey was pulled by Tris to her station that was isolated from the rest of the shop.

She sat down on the main tattoo chair, her legs crossed and hand in her lap; thumbs twiddling. "Ok right, I know you know the whole story so I don't need to explain. I'm attracted to him right, so I suggested that this week why don't we you know be intimate. So we were right, and it was amazing." Lacey smiled fondly at the memory but then frowned that silly words and actions had ruined it. "After he said that we play the games of a broken heart whatever shit that is. Then for a whole hour he was silent, ignoring me then I stormed out. Eric can go from being so lovely to then an arsehole. I hate it but like it at the same time you know. I know I hurt him so badly but that doesn't mean he can be like this" Lacey animated with arm gestures.

Tris observed Lacey as she was talking, taking in every word and analysing it. "Eric is an emotionless bastard at times" she began bluntly. "With you though he is on an emotional roller coaster meaning he doesn't know what the fuck to do. He's a leader always know what to do when to do it, and how to do it. I do this job in the meantime to help with that controlling sense that comes with being a leader but Eric doesn't. Understand he doesn't have an outlet so him being an arse is his way of dealing with not being in control when you're around. He loves you so much it's lovely to see. He doesn't mean it."

Lacey stared at Tris considering what she had just heard. Tris was right. Lacey sighed with the information she just learned, all anger melting away. "I guess you're right." Lacey hopped off of the chair. "Thank you Tris."

"No problem Lacey" Tris smiled giving her a warm hug. "I thought, seeing as though the only person you actually know here is Eric, we could maybe get to know one another. Just so you have a female friend here you know. If you don't want to, it's fine."

"I don't truly plan on staying more than a week, I'm sorry." Lacey gave her an apologetic look, which Tris thought may have been more to do with having to leave than anything else.

"No problem, but we can still be friends for the week right?" Lacey nodded. "Awesome!" Tris exclaimed. "First task of friendship I need to know everything about you."

At least an hour went by with Lacey and Tris talking as if they had known each other for years. It was lovely, Lacey thought, to be able to talk to a female about her age. It had been so long since she had someone, namely Eric to have a conversation with. Being factionless was very lonely, but being here, made her feel welcomed; warm and fuzzy inside.

"So…" Tris elongated the word. "Can I ask why you left Eric before he transferred? I mean if you don't and I'm being a bitch for asking just let me know."

Lacey chuckled at Tris's comment but answered anyway. "Well, just between us-"Suddenly she was stopped short when a furious, but equally worried looking Eric burst into the room. He almost ran to Lacey, eloping her in a bear hug. "Don't you dare run away from me like that again Lacey Miller. You scared the shit out of me." His grip on her was so tight she felt she couldn't breathe. He took a long inhale of her scent, committing it to memory. "I'm sorry I'm such a bastard."

"More like fucking arsehole, you wanker" Lacey's voice was mumbled against his chest, but she could feel the vibration of a chuckle from Eric at her statement.

"That too Lace." Eric placed a chase kiss at a top of her hair; the soft feel soothing to his skin. He had been so afraid when he couldn't find her. Admittedly he had pushed her, thus his anxiety had been his own fault but he was certain she would have been waiting outside his door. It was in that moment that he realised that even though he was Dauntless, she was the one thing that could make forget to be brave. "You've defiantly changed Lace. Such a hot head."

"Well, like you said, heart arch can change you." Lace still mumbled into his chest, for every time she tried to pull away, Eric drew her back in even tighter. "I'm sorry. For everything." This time Eric let her pull away, gazing down into those clear eyes that looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I left but I had too, please understand." She seemed so desperate in her words; desperation Eric couldn't dismiss.

"Then tell me why." Eric wiped at her cheeks, which were beginning to be tear stained, with his thumb. "Let me understand."

Lacey nodded, going in for another hug. His big stature that towered over her making her feel safer than she ever had before. "Ok Eric, I'll tell you" she said. "Just not yet. I will towards the end of the week."

Eric sighed but agreed neither the less. At least he would understand when she left him again. 'If she leaves again' he said in his head, causing a big smirk to spread across his face. 'If' was a very good word. Eric would double, no triple his efforts to make her stay. He would not stop until she fell hopelessly in love with him, like he had himself with her. Lacey Miller would be his, forever and always but the end of the week.

 **Hey Guys, so a little bit of a possessive, obsessive Eric here. Not sure if I like this chapter, so sorry for the bad quality of it. Let me know what you think. Have a lovely week :)**


	9. Beginning Of A War

**Hello Guys, hope you had a lovely Christmas. I was determined to get this chapter up for you even with all the festivities because I did make a promise to update every Monday. Anyhow, I won't update until the New Year so have a lovely New Year. I understand my writing is bad but thank you for staying with this story. I have big plans for it in the New Year. Thank you once again for all your support. Have a lovely week :)**

Chapter Nine: Beginning Of A War

When Eric finally stopped checking Lacey if she was alright he dragged her towards the hospital wing for two reasons. One he was not entirely sure she wasn't hurt in the tattoo shop; his knowledge of her fear of needles made him paranoid that someone had wounded her with one. Number two, he had to go for all the formal documentation she would need if she was to stay in Dauntless. So he hauled her arse all the way there.

"How may I help you this time Eric?" an older looking woman greeted Eric with a cold tone. Her short pixie hair was dyed a blinding shade of white to which Lacey though made her look nymph like. Maybe the nymph that harnessed the frost.

"Oh Giselle how I've missed you." Eric spoke in a sarcastic voice; it was practically dripping off the statement. It was obvious to the thick tension in the air that these two did not get along. "I'm here for Lace actually, we need a full examnative check-up."

"Oh yes" Giselle said with a roll of her eyes. "Your factionless whore."

Lacey felt her blood boil, along with Eric's. The thing the two 'love birds', as Max called them, had in common was there short, easy, quick fire temper. "What the fuck did you just say about me?" Lacey spat, firer building into an inferno in her eyes. "Who gives you the right to call me that you bitch?" Before Lacey could pounce of an obviously shocked Giselle, Eric wrapped his arms around her waist securely, keeping her wild side at bay.

"If you know what is fucking good for you, you'll get another nurse. Go!" Eric himself hissed indignantly. He found pleasure however in the fact the Giselle mumbled an apology before running to go get someone else; the terror in her eyes was evident. He chuckled as Lacey flared out her arms trying to push him off her. "I love that temper of yours but you need to calm down. We already had a temper flare today."

"Get the fuck off me Eric, I'm calm!" she screamed, but still he held her. After some minutes of her still struggling she finally gave up and hung limp in his arms. "I'm calm" she almost whispered. Eric slowly let his embrace go, letting her feet finally touch the floor again. "I'm sorry" she said.

Eric grabbed her chin roughly, but still with a gentle feel. "Don't you ever apologise for someone else. Here in Dauntless most of us are dicks, so you'll have to live with it, but never apologise." His voice was stern again, that same tone that made lovely chills travel up her spine. "Let's get this over with shall we?" Lacey nodded before following Eric to a bay.

As she hopped up onto the bed, watching Eric stand there, cross armed and all domineering, a small, bouncy nurse came in. Her purple hair swinging from side to side in her ponytail. "You must be Lacey, oh my god I have been waiting ages to see you!" The nurse gave Lacey an uncomfortable hug. "Eric always tells me so much about you" she beamed. The nurse must have seen Lacey's look of confusion from her babbling. "I'm so sorry, I'm Pepper. One of Eric's friend's girlfriends."

"Hi Pepper" Lacey smiled awkwardly, glaring sideways at Eric who was smirking.

"See you had trouble with Giselle. Well don't worry she is a bitch!" Pepper stood there with a furrow between her brows, hands on hips. Lacey couldn't help but try to stifle her laugh at the girl in front of her who just looked adorable. "So anyway onto your medical exam." Pepper pulled out a clipboard from the end and began asking the usual questions like; name, date of birth, that sort of thing. For at least ten minutes they were discussing all the usual jargon, between Pepper making them laugh, that was until the came across one section. "Ok, so have you had any sexual activities within the last twelve months?"

Lacey blushed immediately after the words left Pepper's mouth. "Yes she has" Eric stepped into say.

"How recently?"

"This morning" Eric once again responded for Lacey.

"Protected or unprotected?"

"Unprotected."

With the last statement from Eric, Pepper looked up from her paper gradually. "I fucking told you Eric, didn't I? That when this girl you have been pining over for years come her you use protection! This poor girl Eric. What if you got her pregnant huh? She can't have a bay in factionless, or is that your whole idea" Pepper spoke japing a finger into Eric. "You mister are an arsehole."

Lacey couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a massive laugh. It was a beautiful melody to hear. Eric and Pepper turned to see Lacey clutching her stomach and rolling on the bed. "She sounds just like me" Lacey giggled. Both Eric and Pepper smiled at the sight, but the seriousness of the issue was still in the air.

"Right, I'm going to administer the after morning jab and then give her the anti-pregnancy one that lasts up to three months." Pepper stormed out of the curtained off bay, leaving the two culprits alone.

Suddenly Lacey was on the floor right up in Eric's face. No sign of hilarity there anymore. "If you dare" she started menacingly. "Think that getting me pregnant will make me stay here, you are so wrong. Never, try to blackmail me again Eric, you know what happened last time you did."

Eric took it in his stride. "You got it Lace." Thankfully he held the smirk off just in time for her to hop back on the bed and Pepper to re-immerge. He liked how feisty his Lace could be. Her temper and, bad-ass attitude was somewhat erotic to him.

"Here we go" Pepper said holding up a giant looking needle.

Lacey's eyes went wide. "I can't have that. Needles aren't my thing."

"Nonsense" Pepper just wiped off Lacey's obvious fear.

"I can't" Lacey kept on repeating as she moved away from Pepper with the needle. Both girls getting frustrated that the other wouldn't do what they wanted, while Eric stood watching the funny scene play out. Two petite girls battling against each other. Just when Pepper got inches away from the skin of Lacey's arm she fainted, straight into Eric's welcoming arms.

Eric stared down at her with concern. He indeed knew about her fear but never thought that it would have caused her to literally become unconscious. Raking his eyes over her body then up to Pepper who still had the needle in her grasp, he gave the nod. Pepper carefully plunged the needle into Lacey's upper arm, pumping the liquid into her system. When Lacey remained unconscious she injected the next serum. "She won't need for another three months now." Eric nodded, picking Lacey up in his arms bridal style. As he was about to walk out the cubical Pepper's voice sounded in his ears. "Eric, please don't make her stay by blackmailing her, she'll never forgive you if you do."

~~: Page Break :~~

She was no-where near pardoning him for today. From literally the moment she had woken up he has annoyed the fuck out of her. She was beyond mad! However, the way his fingers were skilfully dancing over her clit made her a bit lenient at this very moment. When she had woken up in his bed, her arm ached. He kissed her gently on the forehead before mumbling "I need to make it up to you." With that he dove his hand straight into her panties, playing with her folds and now clit. Her pronounce scowl was now relaxed, even though her anger still coursed through her veins. By all means, if he wanted to do this she would let him, but it didn't mean she would forgive or forget.

Eric flipped her on the bed so she laid on her stomach, still sheathed on his finger. Her juices began to lubricate all the right places as he flicked her clit with gentle speed. She closed her eyes, marvelling in the deep tingle she was receiving. Eric moved his finger down to her opening, circling it before sinking in. he cried out softly but to him it was loud in his ears; a sweet melody playing just for him. As he brought his thumb to play back at her clit she began moving her hips back and forth. "That's it baby, fuck my hand" he whispered in her ear causing a wanton moan to escape once more.

He was letting her control nearly everything and he didn't mind one little bit. After all he did today he figured it would only be fair, plus she could make it up to him later. Yet, he did let his hard erection press through his trousers into her outer thigh.

She began gyrating faster on his finger, begging him to add more with her incoherent whimpers. However, Eric understood perfectly and added another finger to her warm core. She let out a dark moan which made his cock twitch in his pants. She rode faster, and harder wanting more of that everlasting pleasure. She knew it would not be long with the way his fingers expertly played her as if she was a musical instrument that he had spent years practising. If he felt obliged to do this every time he fucked up she was more than happy for him to fuck up more. "Fuck Eric!" she almost screamed, the knot within her getting so tight she couldn't wait for release. One more word from him and she wold be over that edge so fast. And that's what he did.

"Come baby. Come for me." She screamed loudly as fire pulsed through her system, engulfing her in the high she was experiencing. Waves and waves of this joyous feeling rolled over her, as she came hard. Her juices dripped down his fingers, warming the skin. Eric's smirk was evident as he watched her collapse, her orgasm still flowing through her. She was panting; trying to catch her breath. With his fingers gradually slowing their pace he watched her. Skin glowing as it had earlier, hair beautifully hung around her face. Her eyes shut, trying to hold on to the sweet after taste of an orgasm. His heart fluttered then ached with the emotions he felt for his Lace.

"I'm still fucking mad at you Eric" she spoke into the pillow that muffled her reply. She could feel him laughing to which only fuelled her anger but she was too spent to do anything about it at the moment.

"I love it when you're mad at me" his voice whispered sinful in her ear before he caught the earlobe between his teeth, nipping it gently. "Besides, if you never got mad at me, I wouldn't have to do things like that. Or get to taste you." She moved her head to the side, still lulling on the pillow. Even with her eyes half lidded she could see Eric smirking as he stuck the two fingers he hand in her, into his own mouth. She watched him suck the juices off, groaning at what he would say was a delicious taste. "Sorry" he said. "Did you want some?" His cocky expression made Lacey huff, and turn her head the other way. Eric chuckled once more, before laying completely down; shuffling closer to her. One arm snuck around her waist while the other was a way to prop his head up. He pressed his erection into her bum, wanting her to get even wetter at the feel of him. He began to rub himself up and down on her; dry humping her body. The soft moan that came from the both was reassurance that their obvious desire for one another over came any other feeling of distaste. "How about I fuck you so hard, that I make you forget about today's events?"

"If you make me forget for a moment, I may let you do that to me again." Her replied was smooth but full of seductiveness. Eric growled attacking her neck with kisses. Lacey smiled at the fact that she had won this battle of pure animalistic yearning. However, she knew the war was only just beginning.


	10. Anger Complex

Chapter Ten: Anger Complex

The next day Lacey wondered out of the bedroom into the living space in a sleep daze. Last night she gave in and participated in the sexual act of intimacy with Eric, which kept on going on and on. She will admit it was amazing, but now she was so tired.

Eric watched her stumble to the kitchen area, making herself a cup of tea no doubt. He was fully dressed, sat on a sofa with his tablet, checking emails. However, all business stopped when he saw Lacey dressed in one of his black tops which swamped her. The neck line was far too big on her small frame that one side was slipping down her shoulder. The hem of the top reached just below her arse, to which he hoped was not clad in any underwear. He observed her hair, beautifully messy around her face. "Why are you staring at me?" Lacey suddenly said, voice a bit low from her sleep. She was still focused on making her cup of tea to noticed Eric smirking in her direction.

"Just seeing how fuckable you look in my top. Also how beautiful" he replied, watching her intently. Even though she didn't look at him, a familiar pinkish blush was creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Whether it was from Eric's complement or crude choice of word to describe her look he didn't know. Yet, she was still as cute as the day he first saw her with a blush adorning her features. As thoughts entered his head of what he wanted to do to her, he quickly brought his attention to an email on his tablet. He had work to do today, and unfortunately he could take it off just to fuck Lacey. "Some people from Erudite are coming today so you'll have to entertain yourself I'm afraid." Eric jumped up, moving towards her standing by the counter sipping her fresh mug of tea. He snatched it out of her hand, amusement on his face at her reaction when he took a long swig and gave it back to her. With a peck on her cheek he went to leave chucking over his shoulder "I'll be back later sweet cheeks."

Lacey stood in the empty apartment having just watched Eric leave. The only sound in the apartment was her breathing combined with that of a clock hanging on the wall. She scoffed at his cheekiness before gulping down her tea. As she was alone she decided to have a long shower before cooking breakfast. However, when breakfast came around there wasn't much for it. "Does that man ever eat breakfast?" she mumbled to herself still wrapped in a towel. Annoyed that she would have to venture out she stormed to the bedroom, chucking on some black skinny jeans he had brought her after underwear. Then onto of her bra she throw on a black singlet with a grey crop top over it. She blow dried her hair quickly so it fell in a poufy messy round her face, before shoving on the ballet flats and exiting the apartment; still in a huff.

Realising she didn't have a clue where she had to go she wondered the corridors for a bit before she saw Tris and Four exiting what was their apartment. Lacey almost ran to them making them both spy her, greeting with a smile. "Hi guys. I'm Lacey, formal introduction not like the one we had the other day" she said to Four.

"Pleasure. I'm Four, formally" Four chuckled. "You alright there?"

"Not really. Eric has no food but I have no idea where to go and, I have no keys to get back in" Lacey realised. She felt so stupid that she didn't even think about it. She figured that she was so used to entering her room via the window all the time that keys didn't enter the equation.

"No problem, we'll happily show you the way and you can stay with Four all day if you want. You're just helping members train aren't you today babe?" The way Tris looked at Four you could see the complete love and respect she had for him; vice versa.

"Sure. Could use a new face to talk to."

"Thank you so much" Lacey said, falling into step beside the cuddling cuddle. She followed them to a big cafeteria type room, which was not to dissimilar from the factionless one. Moving to get in line for food she observed the whole room. Dauntless members young and old were laughing, eating, and chatting. It was humbling watching it. However, when she smelt the food she instantly looked away grabbing a plate of bacon with scrambled eggs. She picked up a bottle of water before following Tris and Four to their table, hopefully they wouldn't mind her sitting with them as well.

As she was walking she got stopped short by a group of Dauntless. The main boy in front of her had black hair slicked back, looking greasy to which she wrinkled her nose at. "So your Eric's new squeeze" the boy said racking his eyes all over her. "Factionless right?"

"Lacey" she replied not likening this boy one little bit.

"Peter" the boy smirked. "When Eric gets too boring for you, I would be happy to inject some excitement into you, if you know what I mean." Lacey's eyes widened, her mouth forming a small 'O' shape. It was what, only nine in the morning and someone was already hitting on her; more surprising it wasn't Eric.

"Don't think Eric would enjoy you talking to her this way do you Pete." Another boy, taller with slightly darker skin put his hand on Peters shoulder, tapping it harshly. Peter mumbled something before leaving with his ante rage, but not before winking at Lacey. She shuddered but focused on her saviour. "I'm Uriah by the way. Tris best friend and Fours. We thought you needed some help." He pointed to the table where Tris, Four and some others were looking directly at her.

"Thanks" she smiled before carrying onto the table, wedging herself between Tris and Uriah. "Are most people in Dauntless like that?" She asked purely out of curiosity, as Eric was equally as crude sometimes with his comments.

"Not really, there are just some arseholes. I'm Christina by the way, and this is my boyfriend Will." Lacey smiled at the pair opposite her.

"This dude here is my brother Zeke" Uriah introduced.

"Pleasure" Zeke said reaching over the table and kissing her hand.

Lacey felt awkward meeting new people so decided to just smile before beginning to eat. She listened to everyone's conversations. This was the first time she felt a pang of missing factionless. Even though she pretty much stayed on her own there, there was a few that talked to her during meal times. However, she knew soon enough the week would be up and she would be back in factionless, living the same old life of misery as before. It wasn't until everyone was leaving that she was brought out of her daze. "You ready?" Four asked her. She nodded following him from the cafertira. "So… Eric really likes you?"

"Yeah" she replied simply because to be honest she was fed up with everyone telling her that.

"He's my friend, has been since initiation. He could never stop talking about you. How one day when he was leader he would find you. Make you stay here with him. Happily ever after" Four laughed nervously not making eye contact with her.

"He told me that, but not in so many words" Lacey replied. When they entered the training room there was at least fifteen Dauntless members there including Peter and his anta rage. Lacey shivered again as he eyed her. However, she looked at all the punching bags; the equipment screaming for her to use it. "Can I have a go?" she asked Four with hope.

"Eric told me that if you ever came in here to not let you use anything, sorry. Why don't you sit over there and watch." Lacey huffed, eyes narrowing before trudging over to the bench in the corner. It really wasn't fair.

She watched the clock hit midday, feeling utterly bored. Four called a break which meant Peter walked over to her. "Sorry our little conversation was cut short earlier. Maybe we can carry it on now" he said sitting too close beside her. She shuffled up the bench a bit but was instantly followed. "Don't be shy" he placed a clammy hand on her thigh.

"Get your hand off me" She hissed.

"No need to get defensive baby" Peter still didn't move his hand.

"Get your hand off me!" Lacey shouted causing everyone to look. Peter immediately brought his hands up in a defensive position. He smirked before getting up and leaving. Lacey was so angry with the whole day that when they began again she wondered over to the knife throw. She made sure no one saw before she picked up the gleaming knife. The cool metal felt familiar in her palm. She drew back her arm before throwing, realising the knife. The object flew through the air but before she saw where it landing she was throwing more. Two, three, four, five knifes hit the board before she looked. All of them hitting around the bullseye with one in the middle. She smiled to herself at her achievement before turning around. Her heart dropped as all of them were staring at her in amazement, to make matters worse though, a fuming looking Eric was there with Max and the people from Erudite, including Jeanine. She smiled nervously before slinking back to the bench, however Eric's muscular arm stopped her.

"In the ring now." Lacey beamed at Eric. He knew she was mad and in need of an outlet. They were going to fight like they used to, and she was so excited.

She hopped up into the ring, throwing her shoes and crop top outside. Eric took off his shoes and vest the same. They stood in front of each other with everyone in the room watching. "You know I'll just win like old times."

Eric chuckled darkly. "I've had training now. Came second you know."

"You keep on reminding me, but it's not as good as first though is it" she winked at him telling him she was joking.

"It got you here didn't it?"

"Touché. Let's fight."

Both got into their fighting stances, glaring at each other. All was deadly silent in the room. Eric made the first move like always, swinging for her. She ducked out the way, blocking more of his punches. She instead kicked up into his side, but was blocked. She regained her balance as the fighting dance began. Punches, kicks everything was thrown as they circled. Both grunting with the effort. Lacey hit Eric a few times to which he retaliated. She suddenly slipped through his open legs, jumping onto his back, legs wrapped around his waist while arms bit into his shoulders. Eric ran backwards into the wall, to which she hit hard but didn't let go. Finally he wrenched her over his head, falling to the floor with her. They rolled until he was straddling her. "Concede?"

"Never" she retaliated. Kicking his legs out from under him he collapsed on her but she managed to roll them over so she was on top. "Do you?" They were both panting. Stormy eyes viewed her, asking her melt just like the first time. Eric brought a hand up to her cheek in the intimate moment, just like the first time; bringing her head down for a kiss. However she knew exactly what he was going to do with the glint in his eyes. She quickly kneed him in the groin making him double over in pain. She jumped up looking down at him. "I told you I would win."

"Yeah, but at least I don't have an anger complex" Eric breathed, grabbing her extended hand to get up, clutching his stomach with his other hand.

"Yeah you just have a misogyny complex."

"Whatever, I let you win" Eric said as he jumped out the ring, giving evils to all the Dauntless members who had watched. All of them wide eyed, ran from the room at the silent order.

"Believe what you want Eric." Lacey giggled as she put on her discarded clothes like him.

"Well done Miss Miller. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jeannine." Lacey looked up at the woman with a sharp cut bob and cold dead eyes. She shook her hand but inside was sneering. This woman was the devil incarnated. "Let's all have a talk shall we Eric. I would love to get to know Lacey. We'll be best friends." Lacey smiled at Jeannine but was in fact trying to hold down vomit. Eric just looked at the two women with concern before nodding. Lacey was so enthusiastic for this 'chat', not!

 **Have a lovely week :)**


	11. To Be Invisible

Chapter Eleven: To Be Invisible

Lacey followed them like a lost rabbit. She had been told many stories about Jeannine in factionless. Of course she knew all the facts about her, but stories were a different thing. The woman was very composed, she'd give her that. Straight back, glaring anyone down even though she wasn't from this faction. Resembling a leader in its finest. That's what Lacey was afraid of. However, underneath that exterior Lacey could see that she was self-conscious about herself, and how she ran her faction. She could picture Jeannine as one of those kids that would build the perfect sand castle and not even let the ocean touch it for it was beyond her control. She wanted to keep that sand castle intact.

"I've heard a lot about you Miss Miller" Jeannine said in her cold and calculated voice as they sat in presumably Eric's office. Tension was thick in the air, clinging to the words that left the woman's mouth. "I hope you don't mind that I have a few questions for you." Lacey observed and sure enough there was that pre interrogatory head tilt that made the victim feel like a guest. She wasn't taking any of that but would go along, for Eric's sake.

"Ask away" she smiled; it was so sickly that Eric knew Lacey's game but the others hadn't clued on. Eric just sat back ready to watch the fireworks, for Lacey she was edifice up that spark that would ignite.

"I understand you are from factionless no?" Lacey nodded politely. "We know about your parents love story but there is more isn't there? I won't beat around the bush Miss Miller, but who did they die?" The smile Jeannine was giving Lacey was pure and utter evil in its rawest form. This was a tough subject for Lacey, but never the less she would answer.

"Jeanine, may I call you Jeannine? My parents died when I was fourteen, and ever since then I don't care to remember the bad times. You must understand, I mean what happened with your son."

Jeanine's smile faltered at this. "How do you know about my son?"

"Word gets around and I am truly sorry about it." Lacey was genuine at this but oh was the game just starting to begin. "However, I will tell you that I don't know how my parents died, they were just gone one day." Lacey wasn't being completely honest, but the end result all mattered on whether Jeanine believed her.

"Well um" Jeannine stumbled. "It is hard I know, but um, try to remember." The cold look in Jeannine's eyes gave a chill some air to the room. If looks could kill Lacey would be dead by now. Jeannine was always the villain in the city; the villain of Lacey's story.

Lacey kept her clear blue eyes trained on the woman in front; no hesitant gaze at all. "If I recall, they went to the fence. That's all I know, they went and never came back." It had been a suicide mission Lacey had found out a couple years later after it happened. Factionless wanted to protect the city from what was behind the fence, thus sending people along with her parents to scout it out. Only one of them returned to say the rest were dead. "Other than that I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Very well Miss Miller. Onto my next question. What is your role in factionless? What are they planning?" Lacey could almost scoff at this woman. Even if, that was a big if, Lacey joined Dauntless she would still be loyal to faction the housed and raised her all her life.

"My role, is to be invisible. Just mull through life trying to get by, like the rest of them. And we aren't planning anything." Everyone could detect the hostility in Lacey's voice, the power to protect clear.

"Then I must ask, how you became so equipped in fighting, if you're…" Jeanine was searching for the right word. "If your community, wasn't planning on anything?"

Lacey glanced warily at Eric only briefly. He knew exactly why she could fight so well, for when they were younger he followed her home. Stupid boy. However right now, Eric was standing stock still, his business look masking his emotions on his face. Their fleeting eye contact told her he wasn't going to tell. "I learn from some Dauntless rejects then adapted it myself. Trust me if what you are suggesting is true, factionless wouldn't be in the position they are now. Are we done?" Lacey stood watching a flustered Jeanine gapping. "Eric" Lacey said walking towards the door, Eric following after. They both left Jeanine and her little minions in the office with Max.

Silence was between them as they walked the corridor before he spoke. "Kitty has her claws out I see" He chuckled. "Why keep loyal to factionless?"

Lacey sighed with a roll of her eyes but never let her step fall out of time with his. "They are my home Eric" she replied. To be honest she didn't know how many times she had told people that above anything she was factionless. The people that raised her were not trapped within the system of the city. They were her everything, even if sometimes she hated them. "Anyway, I could ask you the same thing." She glanced sideways at him, observing his reaction.

"I'm loyal to you." That was all he said; simple yet intriguing. She narrowed her eyes towards him sideways as they walked down the corridors. Silence once again settled in the air. Her mind was whirling with unanswered questions, mixed with the burning desire to know why Erudite was so interested in factionless all of a sudden. Lacey could work out that Jeanine had a plan from the moment her eyes fell on Lacey. The woman was clearly intelligent but she had one flaw; she could let personal stuff affect her perfect little composed mask. "Whatever you are thinking about, forget it" Eric said at Lacey.

"Moi." She held her hand over her chest, making eye contact, with mock hurt in her voice. "I would never think of doing anything Eric. I was merely thinking how nice the little 'chat' went."

"Lacey" Eric growled lowly, stopping and grabbing her arm to hold her back with him.

"Eric" she replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't test her Lace. Don't test the system and don't test the power. I don't want to see you hurt." Lacey nodded to Eric's comment not really listening. She never listened to him before and she was fine. Yes, she had a few bruises and scars but she was alive; in one piece. "Lace! Fucking listen." His grip was a bit tighter making her stare him in the face.

"Fuck off Eric, I don't have to listen to you!" she spat.

Eric narrowed his eyes with a growl that would make anyone run for the hills but not this fiery doll. He lent in closer, her body flush to his that was as hard as a rock. She placed her free hand between them to push him away but he was too strong. "Listen to me for once in your life Lacey Miller. Stay out of trouble." Lacey moved her head to the side so she couldn't met his face. Eric saw this technique and gripped her chin quite roughly, bringing her face back around so she had no option but to stare him in the eyes. "You will stay out of trouble, and you will do what I say. I have had enough Lacey. If you break this I will break my promises for you to have a choice to stay or not. Actions have consequences, its time you learnt that." He let her go, her body falling a bit limp as he stormed off down the corridor, leaving Lacey dumfounded.

It was hours before Eric walked back into his apartment. He half expected her dirty shit to be gone along with her but to his surprise there she was, laid curled up in a blanket on his sofa. Hair tied up in a top knot and her bare feet poking out of the end of the blanket. A glass of water half drunk on the coffee table with one of his old tattered books next to it. It was dark outside now, only a few wall lights lighting the space. She looked peaceful asleep, and the fact that she tried waiting up for him spoke volumes. He did over reacted earlier he thought when he was sat in the bar drinking his third whiskey. She was a tough cookie to crack but that was what drew him to her. She did however need his warning earlier, he would not apologise for that but he would apologise for his man handling.

As he shrugged off his jacket and shoes he walked over to her sleeping form. As he bent next to her head he saw the dried tears littering her soft skinned cheeks. Guilty shit through his heart as he stroked at where they had fallen. She murmured curling up more causing a small smile to appear on his chiselled features.

After a few more moments of admiring his beauty he left to fetch himself a beer from the fridge. Flinging his shoes off by the door he took of his vest, shred his shirt and trouser, throwing them into his bedroom before making his way back to the sofa. Carefully he moved her legs so he could sit, pulling them back into his lap. His own legs stretched in front of him, resting on the coffee table. Picking up the book she had obviously been reading, he viewed the page she had been reading.

 _Just as treasures are uncovered from the earth, so virtue appears from good deeds, and wisdom appears from a pure and peaceful mind. To walk safely through the maze of human life, one needs the light of wisdom and the guidance of virtue.- Buddha_

Right next to the quote at the top of the page was Eric's crawly handwriting saying "Yeah and hard exterior of Jeanine Matthews." Eric chuckled at his old sixteen self. When he had wrote that he Lacey had just broken his heart and Jeanine had wanted him to stay in Erudite. Jeanine had been tough on him as a friend of his fathers. He shock the negative thoughts from his head when Lacey murmured more loudly and moved. He watched as she sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes before realising he was sat there. She almost jumped on him, her arms wrapping tight around his neck. "I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear. Eric found his one arm holding her tightly while the other stroked the back of her head.

"I know Lace, I'm sorry too." With that he kissed her forehead before her lips. They were soft and sweet; the best thing he had ever tasted. He never wanted to let her go. She was his forever, and even if she made him angry, she would always be his.


End file.
